Request10
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A Soul Eater request for PianoPrincess. KidxSoul. (Kid seme, Soul Uke.) Sorry, no summary.


This is a request for PianoPrincess.

SoulxKid

* * *

Kid sighed as he looked down at the text that his boyfriend had sent him.

'Did you tell him?' it read. Kid knew that the answer was 'no', because he did not do as he was asked, or rather as a good boyfriend was _suppose _to do. But, the reason why he didn't do it, was because he was afraid. He was afraid of the answer he would receive. He pretty much guessed that they'd be denied, then something bad would happen. He really wasn't worried for himself that much. No, he was more frightened for his lover. He knew that the consequences for his boyfriend might be worse than what he'd get, that's why he wanted to stay low, and not say anything, but as fate would have it his boyfriend disagreed. He thought that it would be alright and they'd be accepted. Kid somehow found that amusing in a twisted sort of way. Nevertheless, it had been decided about a week ago that it would be let out, but Kid had yet to do anything about it. Kid, who was in his room, made his way to the first floor of his mansion then to the entrance hall. He knew that it had to be done.

* * *

"...he's in such a bad mood today, I'm happy that I made it out there alive." Kid heard this as he passed a few students in the hall leaving from the direction that he was headed in. Kid couldn't help but feel nervous, but he pushed most of his negative thoughts aside. _He was doing this for his boyfriend._ Moments later he had finally reach his destination. Second thoughts rolled through his mind, but he decided against them. _He was doing this for his lover. _Kid reached for the door nob, but just as he was about to touch it, it turned. Kid stepped back a bit, and watched as a familiar red haired man walked through the door. However, he didn't look like his cheerful self, instead he looked afraid and shaken up. He looked a bit relieved when he saw Kid.

"Thank goodness your here!" Spirit said, "Your father is very pissed, and I think he's taking it out on me. Maybe you can cheer him up." And with that, Spirit left mumbling something about a bar. Kid took a deep breath. He did not want to do this, but _he was doing this for his best friend. _Kid walked in the Death Room. He slowly made his way through the hallway of guillotines. He couldn't help but feel nervous. He really wanted to get out of there. He could feel his father's wavelength, and it was not calm and happy like usual... Something must have upset him really bad to make him like that. Kid had finally made it to the platform. He reluctantly walked up the steps to meet his father, who was turned around. Kid sensed a dark aura around his father, but he tried to ignore it. After a short time, he cleared his throat a bit to stall time, then he spoke.

"Father," he said clearly. Then, his father turned around and the aura just lifted away from him when he saw his son.

"Hello, Kid!" Lord Death said in his silly voice. It was like Spirit had said, Kid could cheer him up. "Do you need something?" he asked. Kid nodded, he didn't appear nervous although he was. Instead he seemed calm.

"Yes, I need to tell you something," he said. Lord Death bounced up a bit.

"What is it, son?" he asked happily. Kid didn't answer immediately. He felt like running away. His father may have seem cheerful now, but after he tells him... "Is everything alright?" Lord Death asked at Kid's lack of words. Kid then decided that he minus well let it out. _He was doing it for Soul._

"Soul and I have been going out for about three months," Kid said. After that, silence. Silence filled the Death Room. Lord Death just stood there, and it seemed like ages before he spoke.

"What did you say?" he asked in a very low voice.

"Soul and I are dating," Kid repeated.

"...Really...?" Lord Death hesitantly asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes," he said. Soon, and expectantly, the light blue sky with puffy clouds that made up the walls and ceiling in the Death Room turned pitch black, and the blades on the guillotines began to fall. It was known that the Death Room was connected to Lord Death's soul, so Kid new exactly what he was feeling.

"No, I will not allow it!" Lord Death said in his old voice. Kid wasn't scared for himself, but he was scared for Soul. He was expecting this reaction though. "You're my heir and you have to produce another heir! I will not allow you to be with a male!" Kid couldn't help but look down. He seldom got into trouble with his father, but he wasn't frightened of him at that point.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help how I fee-"

"No! Kid I give you everything! A mansion, money, new cars, and so much more, and I let you do anything, even things that are illegal, and _THIS_ is how you repay me!" Lord Death yelled, his booming voice was shaking the room, "If you don't do as I say, I will personally kill Soul Eater!" Kid knew better than to argue with his father, so he just nodded.

"Yes, father," he said. After that was said, the Death Room reverted back to it's old self.

"Great, now that that's settled with, maybe we should arrange a marriage for you? You know what, we can wait on that, so you can go explore female bodies, if you know what I mean," Lord Death said cheerfully in his silly voice. Kid felt as if he failed, but at least he tried.

* * *

Kid made it back to Gallows Mansion. He sighed as he walked in. What was he suppose to tell Soul? What was going to happen to their relationship? All of these questions and more flooded his mind as he walked out of the entrance hall, to see that his partners were in the living room. Liz looked over to him when she noticed that he was there. Her face held a knowing smile when she saw him, then she went right back to watching T.V. with Patty. Kid ignored her questionable facial expression and climbed the stairs to the third floor until he reached his room. He slowly turned the knob to enter, and he figured out what the elder Thompson sister had been smiling about. "Hey," Soul said as he stood up from Kid's bed to greet him.

"Hi," Kid said a little upset, because he knew that he'd have to break the news, "Look, Soul I-" Kid started but was stopped when Soul's lips met his in a gentle yet passionate kiss. They parted and Soul wrapped his arms around Kid's neck.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me, your face says it all," Soul said with a sad smile. Kid nodded.

"He was very angry. I'd try to avoid him if I were you," he said. Soul sighed.

"Kid, I don't give a fuck if your father doesn't want us to be together. I love you, and I'm not giving you up," he said. Kid couldn't help but blush at that. Soul had a lot more courage than him. Kid didn't even try to stand up for their relationship, he just immediately agreed with his father.

"I love you, too," Kid said. Soul gave a devious smirk.

"_Prove it..."_ he whispered in his lover's ear. Kid couldn't help but also smirk. Then their lips connected again. Kid licked along Soul's mouth wanting to be inside of it, but Soul decided to play around with him, and kept his mouth closed. Kid reached around and grouped Soul's ass causing him to gasp and open his mouth, allowing Kid to invade his wet cavern. Soon, they fell on Kid's bed and moved up a bit, all without disconnecting their mouths. Soul couldn't help but moan as Kid swirled his tongue around his. They soon parted with a trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Soul licked it all up and his mouth ended back at Kid's, who he lightly pecked. Kid was on top, so he started sucking Soul's neck and leaving hickeys as he went. Soul couldn't help but blush and moan. Kid started to move lower, still sucking on his lover's skin as he went. When Kid made it to Soul's chest, he swiftly removed Soul's shirt and went back to sucking. Then, Kid licked along Soul's muscled chest until he reached his jeans. Kid looked back up at Soul to see him panting and blushing, Soul was in complete bliss. Kid smirked at the scythe's reaction and unzipped Soul's jeans, who couldn't help but blush deeper knowing what the shinigami was going to do next. Kid pulled off Soul's jeans, to see a tent forming in his boxers. Kid ran his hand along Soul's still clothed member. He heard Soul moan and inhale sharply at that. Kid smirked as he pulled Soul's bowers down a little revealing his hardened length. Kid couldn't help but slowly and teasingly run a hand up and down Soul's veiny shaft. Soul groaned loudly.

"Please, don't tease me..." he breathed trailing off. Kid ignored it though, and decided to take it further. He lightly ran his tongue across Soul's head, making sure to barley touch it. "...Kid..." Soul groaned from both pleasure and frustration. Kid couldn't help but want to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, Kid decided to listen to his lover's plea, and not push him any further, so Kid opened his mouth and deep-throated his boyfriend without warning. "Kid!" Soul yelled. Kid in reply to Soul's call bobbed his head back and forth in a fast motion while cupping Soul's balls. He took Soul out of his mouth to suck on the head of his manhood and swirl his tongue along his shaft. Soul starting helplessly moaning. He couldn't control the sounds that were coming from his mouth even if he tried. Kid starting sucking Soul's balls and jerking him off. Then, he went back to deep throating him again. Soul felt his release near, but he couldn't cease his moaning and groaning long enough to tell Kid. Moments later, it happened. Soul gripped Kid's hair and yelled out his name. Kid felt Soul release his hot seed in the back of his throat, and it turned him on even more. He was a little surprised though, at the fact that Soul came so much that some of his white liquid seeped out of the grim reaper's mouth. When Soul was finally done, Kid removed his mouth and smirked at his panting lover.

"I didn't think I could make you have that kind of reaction," Kid cockily said.

"Shut...up...," Soul said between pants. Kid looked down at his hands and saw some of Soul's come on them. It gave him an idea. Kid grabbed onto his boyfriend's cock and started stroking it. Then his face held a devious smile. "Kid!" Soul called as his felt four of said person's fingers inside of him. Kid moved his fingers around and spread them out a bit as he prepared the scythe. Soul's come was working as lubrication, since none of them were _that _prepared since everything happened spontaneously. Soon, Kid removed his fingers from inside of Soul, and his hand away from his length. He straddled Soul and started kissing him again. Soul reached down and started unbuttoning Kid's shirt. His hands trailed along Kid's muscles, then he trailed them down until he reached the tent that was forming in Kid's pants. He unzipped them, then pulled Kid's manhood out. Kid groaned against Soul's mouth as he felt Soul stroke him. They soon broke their kiss, and Kid started sucking and nibbling at Soul's neck. Soul continued to work his hands on Kid's length determined to draw come from him.

"...Soul...," Kid groaned against his lover's skin. It was Soul's turn to smirk, and smirk he did. Soul loved the feeling of Kid's hardened length in his hands, especially since he was so...big? enormous? Soul didn't know what word to use to describe it. Soul knew that he was also big, but he wasn't 'Shinigami' big. Soul continued to stroke Kid's thick rod with one hand and rub the head with another. Soon, Kid began to shake a little, then he moaned out Soul's name as he came. Soul wickedly grinned, especially when he saw the apparent blush on Kid's face. Soul moved his hands up and licked a little of his lover's liquid off of it. He loved the taste of Death The Kid. Once Kid regained some compose he sat up and pulled off Soul's boxers. Soul knew what was going to come next. He watched as Kid spread his legs for an opening. Soul felt his face heat up and some pleasure as the tip of Kid's hardened length poked at Soul's entrance, but Soul was upset, because Kid made no move to thrust into him, he just rested their. Soul looked up at Kid to see him smirking. Soul looked at Kid with confused eyes.

"Beg for it," Kid said. Soul looked at him pleadingly.

"Kid...," he said not really wanting to beg for what he knew he _needed. _

"Beg," Kid simply stated seeing the wanting look in his lover's eyes.

"Please, Kid," Soul said deciding to play Kid's little game. Kid decided not to push Soul any further, although he wanted to. And with that, Kid thrusted into Soul. Soul felt pleasure ripple through his body as Kid did so, and in result he once again called out his lover's name. Kid smirked at Soul's reaction and started going in and out of him at a fast pace. He grabbed Soul's cock and started to pump it. Soul moaned loudly loving the pleasure he was receiving, and so was Kid. "nngnn, deeper!" Soul called out. Kid did as he was told and made no hesitation in doing so.

"Soul...," the reaper groaned. as he began to go faster and harder as well. Then, Kid pulled out and flipped Soul over, so that they were in doggy-style. Kid slammed right back into Soul and picked up the same pace that he had before. Soul grasped the covers underneath him in pleasure. He felt as Kid grabbed onto his hips. Soul moved back in timing to Kid's thrust.

"I'm going...to...explode...," Soul managed to say between pants. Kid felt the same way, so he went faster and harder. Seconds later they both orgasmed while calling out each other's name.

* * *

"I just need to check on Kid, that's all," Lord Death said as the elder Thompson sister tried to prevent him from going up the stairs. She and Patty had heard it all. Liz couldn't stop herself from blushing and wishing that she had someone to 'keep her company' at that moment, and Patty couldn't contain her laughter.

"I-I'm sure he's fine, and he's-he's...tired! Yeah, tired," Liz said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, if he's sleeping I'll be quiet," Shinigami-sama said as he ascended the stairs. Liz felt herself panic. Lord Death ,on the other hand, went up to Kid's room humming happily. His earlier reason for being angry had resolved itself, and he wanted to make sure that his son was not upset with him. He really did care for and loved his son. "Kiddo~" Lord Death said as he opened his son's door. He then closed it just as fast.

"Lord Death...," Liz said as she had just made it to Kid's room door after deciding to go after her meister's father. Lord Death walked away murmuring something about Kid adopting a son. Liz felt curiosity hit her as she opened Kid's door. She smiled as she saw her meister and Soul cuddled up together with blissful expressions on their faces. Anyone could tell that they loved each other. Liz then closed the door and decided to leave them to sleep in peace.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this!

Please Review.


End file.
